the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2016
02:03 Welp 02:03 Hm? 02:03 Just welp 02:04 Cant be enough welp in the world 02:05 [02:05 02:06 OKAY THEN 02:06 Rp? 02:24 oh god 02:25 OH GOD 02:27 RLLY THO 02:27 RP? 02:28 bro cxalm 02:28 I'm playing Mean Girls Senior Year 02:29 FINE *FLIPS TABLE* 02:29 im sorry gimmie a sec 02:33 ok 02:35 * Amber&Onyx is sitting on the beach eating ramen noodles out of a spaghettios can 02:35 Biggs jasper: BORK 02:36 what ( 02:37 Biggs: Bork 02:37 who's that ) 02:38 (The big dog crorrupted monster that snot blue 02:38 ok ) 02:38 * Amber&Onyx looks at biggs jasper 02:39 * Amber&Onyx tilts her head 02:39 Biggs: Bork 02:39 Whadda heck 02:40 Biggs: Bork 02:41 * Amber&Onyx walks over to Biggs 02:41 who are you 02:41 Biggs: Bark 02:42 ok 02:42 hu 02:42 hi* 02:43 Biggs: *WALKS BACKWARD INTO THE WATER* 02:43 what the heck 02:46 Meenah: -being aggressive like always 02:49 Karkat: *YELLING* 02:50 Meenah: -laughing- 02:54 Karkat: *FALLS IN A HOLE* 02:56 Meenah: ....)(--EY S)(OUTY AR--E YOU OKAY 02:57 Karkat: HISSSSSS 02:58 Meenah: T)(AT DO--ESN'T ANSW--ER MY QU--ESTION 02:58 Karkat: HISSSSSS 02:59 Gamzee: hOnK 02:59 Meenah: STILL NOT AN ANSW--ER 02:59 Meenah: Geez S)(outy McNubs you sure are good at not answering questions 03:00 Karkat: I GOT THIS *CANT GET OUT* 03:02 Meenah: -lowers her trident into the hole for Karkat to grab onto- 03:03 Meenah: N--E--ED SOM--E )(--ELP? 03:03 Karkat: SHUT UP I GOT THIS 03:05 Meenah: YOU SUR--E? 03:06 Tavros: *walks up to meenah* wHAT ARE YOU DOING? 03:06 Karkat: TAVROS THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOU 03:06 Tavros: aHHH! *Flips out, knocking meenah in the hole* 03:07 (Because of his horns 03:07 Hi 03:07 Meenah: W)(AT T)(--E H--ELL 03:08 Karkat: *Laughing* 03:08 *A squirrel comes up to tavros* 03:08 Tavros: aHHH!!! *Falls into the hole* 03:09 Meenah: W--ELP 03:09 * Amber&Onyx looks down in the hole 03:09 Do you guys need some help 03:09 Wait how is there even a hole here that's really weird 03:09 Karkat: SHUT UP WE GOT THIS 03:10 Yeesh okay you don't gotta be mean 03:10 * Amber&Onyx walks away 03:11 MeeNAH: do we actually got t)(is or no 03:11 Karkat: *Walks onto tavros' horns and uses them as a step up* 03:12 Meenah: -LAUGHS- 03:14 . 03:15 Karkat: *Doesnt help tavros up* 03:16 Meenah: -vaults out of the hole with her trident LIKE A BOSS and also leaves Tavros behind- 03:16 Tavros: gUYS? 03:18 * Amber&Onyx is sitting nearby the hole just staring at nothing 03:19 Hi 03:19 hallo 03:21 ... 03:21 hmmm 03:26 * Amber&Onyx goes back to the hole and sees that tavros is still down there 03:27 Um do you need some help 03:29 Tavros: yES 03:29 Hang on 03:30 * Amber&Onyx runs off to get something and comes back with a random rope ladder she had lying around and she lowers it into the hole 03:30 * Amber&Onyx runs off to get something and comes back with a random rope ladder she had lying around and she lowers it into the hole 03:33 Tavros: *GETS OUT BY THE ROPE* 03:33 There! 03:34 I know it wasn't totally pointless to have this lying around!! 03:34 ( ^ me ) 03:38 uh, you ok 03:38 / 03:38 ?* 03:40 Tavros: yEAH 03:41 ok! 03:42 this is a weirdly-placed hole. 03:54 You know what would be sad 03:54 ? 03:55 I was talking to pichoid 03:55 oh 03:55 http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/139231606583/continue-reading-under-the-cutmore 03:55 Yeah? 03:56 I saw that already papy 03:58 if Tavros listened to the Whip/Nae Nae song https://youtu.be/8Pij97oBe6o?t=54 03:58 i heard we needed depression in this roleplay 03:58 Yes 03:58 I actually have an idea for an rp 03:59 TOO BAD ITS MY IDEA NOW 03:59 green pearl: *sees chara* wait are you doing here...your the one who killed lightning opal's children! 03:59 (maybe you can still do ur idea xD 03:59 Chara: Ye 03:59 the rubies return and the gems once again have to play baseball to hide her 03:59 or idk 03:59 I CALL LEGGY 04:00 Oooh theres this really gay guy in the Mean Girls Senior Year gaem ) 04:00 hm 04:00 welp 04:01 Wtf i keep hearing random footsteps and when i ask if theres someone there no one answers 04:01 OH 04:01 NVM 04:01 (imma be NAVY 04:01 its just the damn fan 04:01 YOU GOT ALL THE GOOD RUBIES 04:02 I call eyeball then 04:02 CRAP 04:02 hah 04:02 in this world its claim or be claimed 04:02 CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP 04:03 * Amber&Onyx walks back into her base, gets her violin, and leaves the base playing Cliffs Edge on her violin 04:03 yout still got doc and armie 04:03 okay but why. ) 04:03 ARMIE 04:03 what. ) 04:03 so,who is doc? 04:04 ARMY IS MIIIIIINE 04:04 WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOTU. 04:04 The rubies! 04:05 Armie,Leggy,Doc,Navy and Eyeball 04:05 ARMY IS MIIIIIINE 04:05 MINE 04:05 i call...every SU character 04:05 they are all mine 04:05 I have Leggy And eyeball 04:05 jk 04:05 Well lets start 04:06 wait,doc is the captain 04:06 Amber,Hydra? U wanna play doc? 04:06 i thinks thats her name.. 04:06 Hey Hydra o/ 04:06 hi ^^ 04:06 Thats cheating papy 04:06 ONLY ONE RUBY 04:06 oh opal,we are doing an rp with the rubies! 04:06 ih ok. 04:06 I STILL CALL LEGGY 04:07 I wanna be chest Ruby 04:07 ARMYYYY 04:07 Doc? 04:07 ok 04:07 navy? :o 04:07 ( -jumps out the window- and I am tired of being hheeeeeereeeeeee- ) 04:07 The plot is our ocs have to hide jasper from the rubies 04:08 Ok then,now that the chest gem (the leader) is claimed we can start 04:08 the only missing one will be poor eyeball.. 04:08 * Amber&Onyx is drawing in the sand out of pure boredom 04:09 Hey amber,wanna play eyeball? 04:09 Who? ) 04:09 the ruby with a gem in her eye 04:09 The ruby that has a gem for an eye 04:09 u can also be navy if u want 04:09 each one of us plays a ruby 04:09 I don't do canon characters for gods sake you know this! ) 04:09 oh ok 04:09 I do lion and homestuck characters that's it ) 04:10 so,who wants to play 2 rubies? 04:10 ( sorry for snapping ) 04:10 Opal has doc,i have leggy,pichoid armie and hydra navy 04:10 ITS CALLED ARMY 04:10 ok 04:11 navy: ah, we are once again on the lovely planet! ~ 04:11 Leggy:where are we again? 04:11 * Amber&Onyx starts playing 'one time' on the vioin, fabulous song bte 04:11 btw* 04:11 Army: *KARATE CHOPS THE RUBIES* HYAH 04:12 hey pichoid wanna play eyeball? 04:12 Fine 04:12 Doc: "WHERE IS THAT JASPER?!" 04:12 EYEBALL: *SILENCE* 04:12 jasper: *hiding in a hay bail* 04:12 Biggs: Brok 04:12 *Sapphire is looking through the window* 04:12 *bork 04:13 ocean: *sniffs the air and sees the rubies* BORK BORK 04:13 navy: this planet...has such, such lovely animals! 04:13 "Are those rubies?" 04:13 ocean: *hisses* 04:13 "We need to fake being humans!" 04:13 *Onyx is drinking her 15th cup of coffee.* 04:13 "so they dont catch us.." 04:13 "i dont wanna go back." 04:13 Army: THOSE ARE STRANGE JASPERS! *CHOPS THEM* ITS NOT THE ONES WE NEED 04:13 Leggy:Leave the poor dogs alone Army 04:13 oceans: hisses again and poofs* 04:14 Army: NO 04:14 Eyeball: 04:15 "We need to uhh" 04:15 navy: now, thats no way to treat a dog! 04:15 "What did you do the first time they came?" 04:15 navy: wait...army...you really think these are jaspers? 04:15 ARMY: HOW DO DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DOG IS? WHAT IS A DOG? 04:16 navy: theres bound to be moer jaspers ! 04:16 Leggy:What are we doing here again? 04:16 i can already tell this rp is gonna be so much fun 04:17 (im gonna have an aneurysm omfg) 04:17 *Sapphire slowly goes out* 04:17 * Amber&Onyx is just sitting on the beach obliviously 04:17 Army: *VICTORY SCREECHES FOR POOFING OCEAN AND BIGGS* 04:17 "Hey,rubies! What are you doing here?" 04:18 navy: gasp, a strange gem! attack it! 04:18 Leggy:isnt that the sapphire that betrayed us? 04:18 "BRING IT ON" 04:18 Army: *TACKLES SAPPHIRE* 04:19 *Sapphire throws army away* 04:19 Army: LETS FUSE 04:19 * Amber&Onyx notices none of this 04:19 "oh shit." 04:19 04:20 I made Baseball Amy earlier today 04:20 cool! 04:20 Cause someone from the SU wiki requested it 04:20 sHE BE TOUGH 04:20 "hey rubies!" 04:20 "i have a less violent solution!' 04:20 (i loved the outfits in that ep so much omg, amethysts was the best 04:20 navy: what is it, newbie? 04:21 "i suggest we uhh,play a friendly game of baseball?" 04:22 Army: NO 04:22 "You,vs me and some other gems" 04:22 "If you win" 04:22 navy: it didnt go so well last time...those humans, they lied... 04:22 Army: YOU WILL BE A TRAITOR 04:22 "If you win you can take us prisioners and also get the jasper" 04:23 navy: who are we talking to? :o 04:23 Eyeball: SPEAK UP 04:23 "however" 04:23 * Amber&Onyx continues to obliviously satre at the ground 04:23 navy: e-er...WHO ARE WE TALKING TO? 04:23 ( >Satre ) 04:24 "if you loose,you gotta stay here and never tell homeworld about this" 04:24 ( >HAIL SATAN ) 04:24 Eyeball: JUST GIVE US THE JASPER 04:24 garnet: we have no jaspers here... 04:24 garnet: cept...these corruped ones... 04:24 "hey garnet,call evreyone" 04:24 garnet: but you poofed them. 04:24 "we about to,play baseball" 04:24 garnet: ok...crystal gems! 04:24 garnet: and mischallaneous gems! 04:24 * Amber&Onyx looks up 04:25 Army: I GUESS WE TAKE THE CORRUPTED ONES 04:25 que pasa 04:25 green pearl: OH GOODY. i was about to be killed by chara. nothing like a good game of baseball after almost dying 04:25 Army: *TAKE OCEAN AND BIGGS* 04:25 garnet: we have to beat these homeworld gems in a game of baseball 04:25 (ok i can tell the CG baseball team will be big.. 04:26 (maybe i can make my homeworld ocs in the ruby team? idk :o 04:26 Chara: *Kills green pearl* Nope 04:26 * Amber&Onyx tilts her head 04:26 (only if we need more though 04:26 green pearl: *reforms* STOP 04:26 Que pasa? 04:26 (Maybe since the rubies are easy to trick,they confuse the gems for humans agaib?) 04:26 Chara: *Poofs GP and takes the gem* 04:26 *Sapphire throws chara away* 04:27 "THIS IS NOT THE TIME 04:27 "THIS IS A GEM ONLY THING" 04:27 red pearl: i...AM ALWAYS READY FOR A DUEL 04:27 "Shh" 04:27 Chara: *Tosses GP in a box filled with water* OKAY I'M DONE 04:27 red pearl: NO BASEBALL THOUGH. WE USE MAGMA. BURNING SOLIDIFIED MAGMA 04:27 green pearl: im a gem, i can breathe 04:27 "maybe we can convince them we are humans" 04:28 "Quick get in human clothes and think of human names" 04:28 * Amber&Onyx looks at Sapphire 04:28 What 04:28 Chara: *Walks away* NO HUMANS HERE, JUST GEMS 04:28 navy: YOUR A GEM? 04:28 navy: ATTACK 04:28 "no.." 04:28 "WE ARE HUMANS STOP" 04:28 Chara: YOU SAID GEM ONLY 04:28 "THE GEM IS THERE" 04:28 *points at chara* 04:28 cHARA: GET THEM RED PEOPLE 04:28 * Amber&Onyx looks at Navy 04:29 I'm a gem 04:29 navy: OK : D *looks at amber* are you a homeworld gem?! or...a enemy? 04:29 ( Amber: not grasping the full concept of the situation since forever ) 04:29 Chara: I'M A GEM TOO THEN, I WAS HALF ONE ONCE 04:29 "psst,guys quick,get in the house" 04:29 Uuuummmmm I'm not a homeworld gem! 04:29 peridot: I HATE BASEBALL 04:29 "Lets have a quick grouo meeting" 04:29 group" 04:29 (CHARASTONE REFERENCE FTW 04:30 NO THAT 04:30 navy: you dont seem evil... but your an earth gem...! 04:30 "so,guys" 04:30 Army: I HAVE HAD A THINKPAN UPGRADE JUST NOW 04:30 "should we fake being humans?" 04:30 Leggy:What is going on?" 04:30 Army: *ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR JASPER* 04:31 Yeah I'm an earth gem! 04:31 "im gonna be uhh" 04:31 I've bee here a loooooooooong time, hehe 04:31 navy: woah!!! your right!! we just gotta look for her!! 04:31 "Sean!" 04:31 navy: it was nice meeting you, if you see any jaspers, let me know! 04:32 EyeballL I HAVE A SEEING DISABILITY THOUGH 04:32 "So,.." 04:32 Um okay!! 04:32 "guys lets dress as humans!" 04:32 Um if I see any um 04:33 jasper: *in the ocean* 04:33 * Amber&Onyx has already forgotten who she's supposed to be keeping an eye out for. 04:33 Army: *Goes into the ocean* WHAT IS THIS MATTER? 04:33 (in my AU jasper and bloodstone are gonna be mortal enemies...i wonder if i should make bloodstone team up :o ? 04:34 jasper: IM NOT JASPER...*shrinks really small* im a ruby, just like you! JUST CAMOUFLAGING TO LOOK FOR HER...HEH 04:34 Army: ... 04:34 Army: THATS REASONABLE 04:34 jasper: uh...GOOD LUCK FINDING HER! i'll search the whole atlantic ocean! 04:34 Army: WHART IS AN OCEAN? 04:34 *WHAT 04:34 *Sapphire puts on a blue shirt with white stripes,a blue baseball cap,a fanny pack,running shoes and a whote handkerchief* 04:35 white" 04:35 jasper: THIS BODY OF WATER 04:35 "Im ready!" 04:35 Army: WHAT IS A WATER? 04:35 "Now its your turn to be humans!" 04:36 * Amber&Onyx looks at sapphire 04:36 you look ridiculous lol 04:36 (mk, they already fanned out and looked for jasper D: 04:36 Oh 04:36 "Hey humans" 04:36 hey rubies" 04:36 navy: *shyly searches the barn* no one here...*sigh* 04:36 "I THINK THE JASPER WENT IBER TNERE" 04:36 over" 04:37 *Sapphire points at the city* 04:37 "so no baseball?" 04:37 "damn it." 04:37 "welp.bye fake identity" 04:37 *Sapphire changes his clothes* 04:38 what would happen is sapphire fused with a ruby? 04:38 imma try it! 04:38 *Sapphire looks at navy* 04:38 "Hey you" 04:39 navy: what do you what, you earth creature? 04:39 "idk" 04:39 *Sapphire accidentally trips falling over her* 04:39 "AHH" 04:40 * Amber&Onyx says a long sentence in italian 04:41 It will be like,a 4 eyed garnet..,with different clothes,and look,and kinda same hair 04:41 *Sapphire turns into light* 04:41 "WHA THE-" 04:41 that's not how fusion works ) 04:42 k 04:42 navy: hey*pushes him off* are you gonna help me find jasper or what? 04:42 "Ok" 04:43 "hey,wanna try fusing?" 04:43 navy: HOW DARE YOU MENTION THIS? that is a crime, a taboo! 04:44 "And? Here on earth you can do whatever you want" 04:44 "dint you wanna be feee for once?" 04:44 dont" 04:45 Free" 04:45 navy: this is harassment! RUBY? RUBY? 04:45 * Amber&Onyx is rolling in the sand stupidly 04:45 Army: YEAH RUBY? 04:45 jasper: i heard a ruby calling...i will search the ocean, BYE 04:45 "ok,then" 04:45 "imma just go watch drake and josh" 04:46 *Sapphire walks away* 04:46 Leggy:uhhh 04:47 *Sapphire grabs jasper* 04:47 "hey" 04:47 ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 04:47 jasper: sapphire! they are trying to find me....DONT MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT...had to sHRINK to fool them that i was a ruby 04:47 "Hehe" 04:47 *Sapphire carries jasper to the rubies* 04:48 "THIS,is the gem you are looking for" 04:49 jasper: *kicks her way out* IM A RUBY!! 04:49 "no you aint silly" 04:49 Army: *GRABS JASPER* YOU ARE ACTUALLY THE THRRD JASPER WE FOUND* 04:49 "Tch,Tch,Tch" 04:49 "dont think im gonna hand her over easly" 04:49 *he yakes jasper from army* 04:50 "I want something in exchange" 04:50 takes" 04:51 Army: WE SHOULD FUSE, RUBIES 04:51 jasper: FINE FINE...*gets back to normal size* my plan didnt work... 04:51 "Im gonna let you take the jasper if" 04:51 navy: YES. FUSION 04:51 "you answer this question" 04:51 Eyeball: FUSION 04:52 "does any of you know,how to re activate a kindergarten?" 04:52 navy: WHATS THAT 04:52 Army: YEAH 04:52 "Great" 04:52 *grabs army" 04:52 Army: BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU 04:52 "if you reactivate it for me" 04:52 ..................... 04:52 "if you get an injector,if you make me the way i suppoused to be" 04:53 jasper: DON'T DO IT 04:53 "the jasper is yours" 04:53 jasper: how can you trust a gem like that?? 04:53 Army: *GETS OUT OF THE GRIP AND RUNS* 04:53 jasper: *glares at him, feeling betrayed* 04:53 "COME BACK HERE RUNT " 04:53 "i have big plans" 04:53 * Amber&Onyx is literally just sitting in the middle of the beach in utter confusion 04:53 jasper: *pushes sapphire* 04:54 jasper: you dont hurt the rubies...... 04:54 *Sapphire falls over a rock* 04:54 *Grins* 04:54 "heh" 04:54 jasper: i may not wanna go back home but...they will report this...*eviler grin* 04:54 "if the rubies wont give me the answer" 04:54 jasper: and if i go home, i will be SURE to report this 04:54 "i know a gem who just might" 04:54 *Sapphire runs off to look for peridot* 04:55 peridot: *sleeping on garnets hair* 04:55 "PEERRIIIDDOOOOOT" 04:55 (like steven was) 04:55 *He grabs peridot* 04:55 peridot: huh? 04:55 garnet: wait...what!? 04:55 "i need to ask a favor of you" 04:55 Army: 8Trying to call yd* HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY I FOUND THE JASPER 04:55 peridot: it better be important...i was having a good dream... 04:55 "Could you make an injector function again?" 04:56 peridot: me? that took thousands of peridots to program and many bismuths to build...but...maybe one...im not sure 04:57 navy: is she answering? 04:57 "Ill get you the final and rare season of camp pining hearts" 04:57 peridot: WELL GOLLY i'll try! 04:57 "Great!" 04:57 *Sapphire warps to the prime kindergarten* 04:58 *he digs a hole of his size* 04:58 *he goes in it* 04:58 yellow pearl: WAIT...YELLOW DIAMOND? 04:58 "ok peridot,i need you to inject me with the injector" 04:58 yellow pearl: MY WIF- I MEAN...my great queen? 04:59 *Sapphire has buried himself* 04:59 *he then poofs himself* 05:00 *its time* 05:00 peridot: i did my best...now try it 05:01 *Sapphire starts to slowly reform* 05:01 *his mass grows* 05:01 Sonic ghosty ghost: *Stops the process* 05:01 *the light body starts getting buffer and bigger,his hair gets longer* 05:02 *Sapphire fully reforms and breaks out of the ground* 05:02 "YES!" 05:02 "so,do i look different?" 05:02 Sonic spooky ghost: *SLAPS SAPPHIRE* 05:02 Chara: You look ugly 05:03 *flips chara off* 05:03 Chara: Love you too m8 05:03 what are you even doing in this place you rotten b-" 05:03 bloodstone: *emerges from the shadows* 05:04 "bloodstone!" 05:04 bloodstone: have you seen a jasper..? 05:04 bloodstone: i have unsettled bismuth with her! 05:04 "she is ln the beach* 05:04 "Thanks peridot" 05:04 "G'bye runts" 05:04 peridot: no prob bob! now give me that DVD! 05:04 peridot: wait...hey! 05:05 *he gives her the dvd* 05:05 "bye now" 05:05 *he warps into the beach* 05:05 Lightning opal: ... 05:05 *He excitedly walks out of the house* 05:05 "JAAASSSPPEEERRR!!" 05:06 jasper: traitor.... 05:06 "Whatever runt" 05:06 jasper: our friendship... 05:06 "im being who i always wanted to be" 05:06 jasper: it meant nothing. 05:06 "WHO NEEDS FRIENDS WHEN YOU HAVE POWER RUNT" 05:07 jasper: IM NOT A RUNT!! 05:07 jasper: *sonic rolls him* 05:07 (her attack looks like sonic lol 05:07 *Sapphire grabs her* 05:07 moonstone: hey, sapphire, jasper, just sparing around? have you grown taller dear?! 05:07 lightning opal: *Has an idea* 05:07 "i am a sapphire,there is now way you can beat me thos time!" 05:08 bloodstone: *following jasper* 05:09 Lightning opal: Jasper. Fuse with me 05:09 Lightning opal: I hate this guy as much as you do 05:09 *Sapphire smashes jasper into the ground* 05:10 jasper: i didnt know i would hate him...but your right...FUSION 05:10 jasper: i hate fusion but...its the only choice 05:10 jasper: this friend of mine betrayed me too much! 05:11 bloodstone: *sees sapphire* 05:11 bloodstone: so...trying to kill jasper....mind if i help? 05:11 Lightning opal: *Stick her hand out, kinda like how lapis did* 05:12 "Sure thing not that much of s runt but still a runt" 05:12 a" 05:12 *Sapphire gets ready* 05:13 blodostone: me? a RUNT? 05:13 "I call evreyone a runt now" 05:13 "first,imma make the ambient,hold on just a minute" 05:13 brb 05:14 *Sapphire gets on his ship and shoots a canonball at the group house and at the beach house destroying them* 05:15 brb 05:15 Lightning opal: *Makes a lightning wall between jasper and sapphire* 05:16 bloodstone: jasper...what you did to me and talc...you will pay...*tears well up in her eyes and she shakes it away* 05:17 jasper: im ready when you are, lightning 05:17 Lightning opal: Lets do this. 05:17 Lightning opal: *Dances with jasper* 05:18 jasper: *turns into light as she dances* 05:18 "Time to die!" 05:18 Lightning opal: *Turns into light and fuses into DRAGON OPAL* 05:19 Dragon opal: *Laughs like a maniac* 05:19 bloodstone: HOW DARE SHE FUSE... 05:20 bloodstone: she...tried to SHATTER ME LAST TIME I FUSED WITH TALC! 05:20 "Hehe" 05:21 bloodstone: YOU. BLOODY. HYPOCRITE!!! *lunges at jasper with her labrys* 05:21 Dragon opal: *BREATHES FIRE, ELECTRIC FIRE* 05:21 (The fire is so hot its BLUE 05:22 "Haha" 05:22 bloodstone: *gets hit back* 05:23 *Sapphire runs at them* 05:24 dragon opal: bloodstone....i....i dont want to hurt you! 05:24 bloodstone: *scoffs* jasper....you were gonna shatter me...for loving talc... 05:24 bloodstone: and now you don't wanna hurt me? your fake as fuck 05:25 *Jumps at them* 05:25 dragon opal: *kicks him* 05:26 Dragon opal: *The lightning opal side is fighting sapphire* 05:26 *he lands on 2 feet* 05:26 *suddently* 05:26 *sapphire falls to the floor* 05:26 dragon opal: *tears run down her eyes* HA.... 05:27 "grrr,." 05:27 "tccchh" 05:27 bloodstone: *chops at her leg with her labrys (which is an axe* 05:27 Dragon opal: *Grabs sapphire* YOU THINK YOU ARE SUCH A SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE 05:28 dragon opal: i...told you...I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU BLOODSTONE 05:28 *Sapphire starts groaning of pain* 05:28 "what is going on" 05:28 Dragon opal: YOU JUST THINK YOU AR ETHE SPECIAL ONE AND ONLY YOU 05:28 bloodstone: ...i don't want to kill lightning opal...I WANT TO KILL YOU, JASPER 05:28 *Sapphire kicks his way out falling into the floor* 05:28 Dragon opal: YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE 05:28 *his body starts glitching out* 05:29 "No-nobody" 05:29 "NOBODY USED TO CARE ABOUT ME" 05:29 Dragon opal: I WILL END YOU 05:29 *he keeps glitching* 05:29 bloodstone: i...will never forgive homeworld...NEVER....especially homeworld scum like you jasper... 05:29 "grrr" *he groans of pain* 05:30 dragon opal: you don't understand, i changed...! 05:30 Dragon opal: *Stomps on sapphire* 05:30 bloodstone: TELL IT TO THE LABRYS *hacks at the jasper side* 05:30 *Sapphire keeps glitching* 05:30 *he starts turning into a corrupted beast* 05:31 Dragon opal: *LAUGHS MANIACALLY* 05:32 Dragon opal" YOU ARR NOT ANYTHING 05:32 *He screams in pain* 05:32 "ASRRRGHHHH" 05:33 Dragon opal: *CRUSHES SAPPHIRE* 05:33 dragon opal: *picks up bloodstones labrys* i JUST WANT TO TALK...AFTER I KILL THIS RUNT! 05:34 *Sapphire looks like the corrupted jaspers* 05:34 bloodstone: talk to a homophobe like you, ay? ahah....scum... 05:34 bloodstone: *through tears* i.... 05:34 *he shows them his gem,its cracked* 05:34 bloodstone: i....just...can't forgive you....after you tried to kill her..and tried to get yellow diamond to shatter me... 05:34 bloodstone: i just awnted to be...happy... 05:36 Dragon opal: BWAH HA HAHAHAHAHAHA 05:36 bloodstone: i live my life in fear everyday.......im a traitor....a traitor just for....loving talc 05:36 bloodstone: i thought jasper...you would understand that *sighs* 05:36 "siht tnaw t'nidid I" 05:37 dragon opal: i didnt want this EITHER *tries to crush sapphire* 05:38 "eb ot detnaw syawla i ohw eb ot detnaw tsuj i" 05:38 dragon opal: *shakes head* bloodstone...i changed...i really did 05:38 dragon opal: i....understand now... 05:38 Dragon opal: *INSANITY MODE COMPLETED* 05:38 dragon opal: *sighs*........i....i...accept gems love now....i love other gems myself...i swear, i will do anything to make it up to you!! 05:39 " meg evitcefed-non a" 05:39 " enoemos eb ot detnaw i" 05:41 Dragon opal: *Throws sapphire on a wall* 05:41 bloodstone: i...*shakes head* i believe you.... 05:41 bloodstone: we...should talk later....why are you fighting this sapphire? 05:41 Lightning opal: 01001001 01000100 01001001 01001111 01010100 05:42 *dRAGON 05:43 " ekil sleef noitcefrep tahw wonk ot,repsaj ekil evarb dna gnorts eb ot detnaw i" 05:44 Dragon opal: HISSSS 05:44 Dragon opal: I DONT CARE WHAT YOU WANTED TO BE, YOU HAVE JUST BEEN SO ANNOYING TO EVERYONE 05:45 *Sapphire gets to speak normally* 05:45 "WHY" 05:45 dragon opal: im fighting him because...he used to be my friend.....but....now i see why he tried to hurt me 05:46 dragon opal: *through gritted teeth* but can i really forgive him? after he tried to give me back to homeworld? 05:46 bloodstone: *cackles* 05:46 "I MEAN,I KNOW I ONLY CARE ABOUT ME AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE,BUT WHY ARE YOU ANGRY THAT I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU,I DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU ENOUGH TO CARE ABOUT YOU" 05:46 bloodstone: now you know how i feel jasper....you fool... 05:46 bloodstone: i forgive you...idiot. 05:47 Dragon opal: *RAGE MODE* 05:47 dragon opal: HAH...so our friendship through all the years meant nothing....i was one of your first friends! 05:47 dragon opal: thats it...no miss nice jasper no more...!! *blows fire everywhere* 05:47 "I WAS TALKING TO THE OTHER ONE" 05:47 dragon opal: WHO 05:47 "THE ONE INSIDE YOU'" 05:47 Dragon opal: ME? 05:47 "YES YOU" 05:48 Lightning opal: *GETTING TO UNSTABLE TO KEEP STAYING AS A FUSION* 05:48 dragon opal: *cries* t-thank you bismuth *almost unfuses* 05:48 I MAEN 05:48 BLOODSTONE 05:49 "FUSION,FUSION,FUSIONNNN" 05:49 "FUSSIOOONNN" 05:49 Dragon opal: *Unfuses* 05:49 "FREAKING FUSSSIOOON" 05:49 jasper: *falls from the sky* 05:50 *Sapphire walks into the ocean* 05:50 jasper: *through tears* bloodstone....do what you need to do... 05:50 jasper: shatter me.... 05:50 bloodstone: *raises her labrys, but her arms are shaking* 05:50 Lightning opal: *Breathing heavily* 05:51 "ill do it for you pall! : D" 05:51 *Sapphire stabs jasper* 05:51 bloodstone: YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HER 05:51 bloosdtone: STAY OUT OF IT! 05:51 "FTSIO" 05:51 "wait.." 05:51 "i know a way" 05:51 "to end this all" 05:51 "and all i need" 05:51 "is a human" 05:51 Lightning opal: *Gets SO mad, he gem cant handle it* 05:51 bloodstone: *raises her labrys* STOP.... 05:51 *her 05:52 *Sapphire grabs ronaldo* 05:52 "HEY,CAN I BORROW YOUR SOUL" 05:52 Lightning opal: *Poofs* 05:52 (brb 05:52 "k thx" 05:52 ronaldo: sold it on ebay! 05:52 ronaldo: sorry dude! 05:53 "damn it" 05:53 *Sapphire grabs mr smiley* 05:53 "hey can i borrow your soul?' 05:53 mr smiley: CAPITALISM HAS STOLE IT 05:53 "..." 05:53 Chara: I have no soul 05:53 (you'll find soemone with a soul eventually 05:53 mr smiley: wait 05:54 "?" 05:54 mr smiley: i have...some soul left.....that capitalism hasnt clenched 05:54 "OK" 05:54 *Sapphire kills mr smiley* 05:54 (WHAT 05:54 *he absorbs his soul* 05:54 Lightning opal: *Still poofed* 05:54 (YOU GOTTA DIE TO DO THAT? 05:54 D: 05:54 yes 05:54 T_T 05:54 rip smiley 05:54 bloodstone: *hacks at sapphire* STOP 05:55 bloodstone: STOP, STOP, STOPE 05:55 "TOO LATE" 05:55 jasper: *reforms* 05:55 *Sapphire clicks the reset button* 05:55 "SEE YOU" 05:55 No 05:55 jasper: what did i miss, lightning opal are you ok? 05:55 NO RESET 05:55 bloodstone: shes gone.... 05:55 we literally reset the rp everyday.. 05:55 Lightning opal: *Just a gem* 05:55 TOO BAD 05:55 NO RESET 05:56 fuck 05:56 (he is technically stronger now 05:56 "WELL" 05:56 "NOW THAT I HAVE THE REQUIREMENTS TO RESET BUT I CANT" 05:56 "LETS LIVE IN THIS HELL FOREVER" 05:56 bloodstone: *gives lightning opal to jasper* i...dont understand you jasper 05:56 "this superior being wants us to live hell" 05:57 jasper: *her eyes twitch* 05:57 jasper: you...you....EVIL...THING 05:57 jasper: YOU CAN HURT ME 05:57 jasper: BUT YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS 05:57 (brb 05:57 "k" 05:58 "soo uhh" 05:58 "can i reset yet?" 05:58 jasper: WHATEVER THAT MEANS, NO 05:58 "K" 05:58 jasper: the only thing im reseting...IS YOUR LIFE! 05:58 jasper: *lunges at him in full fury* 05:58 "or are you" 05:58 *Sapphire uses ronaldo as a human shield* 05:59 ronaldo: *explodes* 05:59 LOL 05:59 *Sapphire laughs* 05:59 jasper: A WEAK FLESHY SHIELD 05:59 "Wtf is this funny?' 05:59 "So uhh' 06:00 *Sapphire uses yellow pearl as a shield* 06:00 bloodstone: *watches in confusion 06:00 yellow pearl: GET ME OUT OF THIS DRAMA 06:00 "ok" 06:00 *Sapphire throws yellow pearl to space* 06:00 jasper: you may be stronger than me with a soul... 06:00 jasper: but....diamond knows, I WON'T STOP TRYING 06:01 "Screw this" 06:01 Lightning opal: *Is cracked* 06:01 *Sapphire pulls out a tv and watches drake and josh* 06:01 jasper: FIX THIS. NOW 06:01 jasper: *shows him the cracked gem* 06:01 "im busy" 06:02 jasper: *throws the tv out the window* FIX. HER. GEM. 06:02 "Im busy" 06:02 jasper: i don't give a rats ass, she didnt ask for this! 06:02 "im busy" 06:02 *Sapphire ignores her staring at the wall* 06:03 jasper: *picks him up* do it. 06:03 jasper: you dirty friend killer 06:03 "i said" 06:03 (UNDERTALE REF FOR TEH WIN 06:03 "IM.FUCKING.BUSY" 06:04 (jasper is violent right now but u did kill her friend after she was left by her whole friend group... 06:04 *Sapphire punches her in the gem* 06:04 "so screw off" 06:04 jasper: *it cracks, she glitches* FiX hEr GeM 06:04 "Runt." 06:04 jasper: dirty friend killer. 06:05 "My ass" 06:05 jasper: *tries smashing him with her glitched arm* 06:05 moonstone: guys...guys! 06:05 catches her arm and slams her into the floor" 06:05 moonstone: what in ever loving EARTH is happening? 06:05 "Im the alpha now" 06:05 moonstone: you two are scarying me... 06:05 "R.U.N.T" 06:05 moonstone: w-what.. 06:06 *his voice becomes deeper a thoughter* 06:06 *He steps on her face* 06:06 jasper: moonstone...this husband of yours...he really doesnt care about anyone! 06:06 "now,go to hell* 06:07 *he poofs her* 06:07 moonstone: ................ 06:07 moonstone: .......... 06:07 moonstone: *runs* 06:07 *his hair floats a little* 06:07 moonstone: obsidian.....yellow pearl.... 06:07 *he grabs her gem and slowly walks out* 06:07 "this world will get what it deserved" 06:08 bloodstone: you poofed her...nice... 06:08 bloodstone: now...its time to poof you 06:08 bloodstone: i dont know if i trust her.... 06:08 "i dont thinks so' 06:08 bloodstone: but i sure don't trust you... 06:08 bloodstone: if i can beat jasper, i definitely got you. 06:08 *if you give one single step i shatter her" 06:08 Lightning Opal: *Reforms and runs into a puddle of steven spit (Idk* 06:08 bloodstone: nah...let her talk first 06:08 bloodstone: i need to know...if shes a dirty liar or actually a better person 06:09 "so,you are risking HER life,and YOUR life" 06:09 "you decide." 06:09 bloodstone: you're right....i can't do that to talc...*walks away in the shadows* 06:09 "i refuse to live this boring "earth" life anymore" 06:09 "i refuse to hold back anymore" 06:10 Lightning opal: *Makes lightning strike sapphire* 06:10 "No one can controll me anymore." 06:10 *he takes the hit smiling* 06:10 I'M BACK FROM MY POKEMON WALK 06:11 "and hey,moonstone i have something to tell you" 06:11 Lightning opal: I WILL END YOU 06:11 "THIS WAS ALL '" 06:11 WB 06:11 (you came back in the most intense drama o_o 06:11 Oh boy... 06:11 "A REALLY GOOD MOVIE FILMING" 06:11 (should i recap...uh... 06:11 "Guys you can stand up now" 06:11 Opal: *Is making Poof scrambled eggs* 06:12 *Sapphire removes the buffed air suit* 06:12 (bloodstone tried to kill jasper...but they kinda are friends now.......sapphire almost gave jasper to yyellow diamond, jasper and lightning opal got cracked by sapphire... 06:12 (and sapphires very strong rn... 06:20 *sapphire lays on the ground* 06:21 "welp go ahead,shatter me" 06:21 Lightning opal: *Walks up to sapphire* ... *Starts stomping on his gem* 06:21 "after shattering me" 06:21 "you will get bored" 06:21 "then" 06:21 Opal: "I wonder where your mommy Jasper is..." 06:21 "you will be one of the only ones alive i this hell" 06:22 "JASPER IM COMING WITH YOU " 06:22 "wait for me in the afterlifeeee!" 06:23 "im just uh,happy that my life is ending and uhh,that you are the one shattering me and not the giant fusion" 06:23 Opal: *Calls Jasper's phone* 06:24 "so keep going" 06:24 Lightning opal: *Tries to shatter sapphire* 06:25 "goodbye earth" 06:25 bloodstone: who is this? 06:25 bloodstone: ........ 06:25 Opal: *Panics* "WHERE IS MY BAE?!!!!" 06:26 *Sapphire slowly closes his eyes and poofs* 06:26 bloodstone: babe...you mean....jasper was serious? she doesnt kill gems for loving gems anymore? 06:26 *"babe" 06:26 IN QUOTATIONS 06:26 she wasnt calling opal babe xD 06:27 Opal: *Is like, literally crying* 06:27 Opal: "I WANT MY JASPER!' 06:27 Lightning opal: *Stomps on the gem* 06:27 " 06:27 *the gem shatters* 06:27 bloodstone: *sighs* shes....right....jasper is..better 06:27 bloodstone: *picks up jaspers gem* lightning opal...? *picks up the sapphire remains for later* 06:27 brb 06:27 LiGHTNING OPAL: *Smiles* 06:29 Lightning opal: *Turns back into her normal depressed self* 06:29 Lightning opal: ...I just killed somebody 06:30 *Sapphire is ded" 06:32 Lightning opal: *Looks at bloodstone* Mate... I just killed someone 06:33 Poof: *Is crying, and a tornado happens outside* 06:34 Lightning opal: *Walks into the beach house* I just did that.... 06:34 Opal: "WHENEVER MY BABY CRIES NATURAL DISASTERS HAPPEN CRAP" 06:35 "Leggy:so,uhh.what the heck happened again? 06:39 "Hey uhh,giant woman?" 06:40 Leggy:" 06:41 Leggy:are you related to a jasper? 06:43 (my ehad is to tired for this omfg xD 06:44 Leggy:*looks at the sapphire shards 06:44 Leggy:woah 06:44 Leggy:couls this gem be healed? 06:44 could" 06:46 *tanzanite comes out of nowhere* 06:47 T:Maybe if we mix roses tears from her sanctuary and that flask robonoid goop we could heal it? 06:48 T:but if we do,he wont remember any single thing about his existsmce 06:48 (MK 06:48 (be proud ur not on this skype 06:48 (ITS NOT GOOD 06:48 Ok.. 06:48 so uhh is it legal to heal shattered sapphire? 06:49 (are they secretly tslking trash bout me?) 06:50 Talking" 06:50 No 06:50 Its hydra sister 06:50 good. 06:50 oh 06:50 her 06:50 ITS HELL IN THERE 06:50 the mic breather? 06:51 So uhh 06:51 btrp? 06:52 .... 06:53 Agh screw it! I cant take this motherfucking headache 06:53 i cant hold it anymore! 06:53 bye! 06:59 Welp 07:07 WELP 05:38 wait 05:44 JELLYBEENZ 05:44 WOULD ANY OF YOU LIEK SUM JELLYBEENZ 05:46 FLUF? 05:46 YUKI? 05:48 OPAL?? 05:50 Hm? 05:50 WOULD YOU LIKE A JELLYBEEN 05:50 Well... we should have a jellybean parade 05:50 OOH YES 05:53 LETS SEE 05:55 IVE GOT GRAPE, STRAWBERRY, TANGERINE, COCONUT, LEMON, STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE, RASPBERRY, BLACKBERRY, MANGO, POMEGRANATE, LEMON & LIME, LIQUORICE, APPLE, BANANA SPLIT, PINK GRAPEFRUIT, CHERRY, PASSION FRUIT AND BLUEBERRY 2016 08 07